Yondaime Hokage
by Alarose
Summary: Trying to master the Hiraishin, Naruto uses the Kyuubi's chakra, forgetting that Kyuubi is the demon of time. When Jiraiya asks Naruto for his name, Naruto freaks out and replies with the first thing in his mind, "Namikaze Minato" time travel fic NO YAOI
1. Introduction

This is the story that won the poll, so here it is. I will probably update it on an average of every two weeks, depending on what's happening in my life. I hope you enjoy it!

--

Chapter 1: time travel

A small droplet of sweat hit the ground. A slightly taller than average man with blonde hair stood focusing on a triple-bladed kunai in his hand. He glared at the kunai, before glaring at the training post across the clearing. Throwing the kunai towards it, he concentrated. And, in a blast of chakra, landed on his butt.

Naruto swore, rubbing his butt. Going super fast with chakra, only to ram into the ground, really hurt. Naruto was trying to master the Hiraishin, but just couldn't do it. He would focus the chakra on himself, which is what would give him the speed, but he couldn't see which way he was going, or even up from down! That was what the kunai was supposed to help with, by focusing some chakra in it, he could detect where it was and go there. But the chakra he kept putting in the kunai just didn't seem enough!

Standing up, Naruto walked over to the post and pulled the kunai out. He could feel the chakra in it now, but he couldn't detect it when surrounded by his. Damn. Naruto went and sat under one of the nearby trees to rest a little and think. Maybe if he put more chakra in it? But that might cause it to explode. He couldn't compress the chakra either, or the enemy would be able to pick it up and notice the trick. If he had simply more potent chakra-WAIT! The Kyuubi! Maybe if Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra, he could do it.

Standing up, he brushed himself off. Thinking about it, he reasoned that it had to work. The Kyuubi's chakra was so potent, that even if an enemy realized there was chakra coming toward him, they would be more likely to think it was a genjutsu or ninjutsu! And it wouldn't explode the kunai because it is still a certain amount of chakra! It would be like replacing water in a cup with soda. Soda would be more potent than water, so you might not drink as much. But to the glass, it's the same!

Calming down his excitement, Naruto pulled gently on Kyu's chakra. He could now call a certain amount of it up without having to ask, but it wasn't much. Pushing as much chakra as he could into the kunai, he threw it. Naruto closed his eyes and pulled his chakra around his body, like a cocoon. The air slid off the chakra like water, as Naruto temporarily became something unreal, translucent, and ghostlike. It took a lot of chakra. He flew towards the kunai in a golden flash.

Grabbing the kunai, he became fully solid again, but he had a bad headache. Like he had just been run over by a fat, glaringly pink, flying hippo. Ow. Naruto looked around for a comfy place to sit, and noticed all the trees seemed taller. Also, where was the training post? Taking a step forward, Naruto winced in pain. He looked down at himself and kindly noted the he was covered in small cuts, and his skin was burned in some places. He also noticed that the white t-shirt he had been wearing was covered in dirt, burned slightly, and torn in many places. But that didn't change the fact that it looked barely shorter than a dress! The dark blue ninja pants he had been wearing for training were beyond too long. They were around his feet, so he was standing there in his underwear. Blushing, he pulled his pants back up and thought to himself.

Naruto felt like he was ten, maybe even younger! He had to talk to Kyuubi about this. Folding his legs, he noticed that the whole thing with the pant legs hanging past his feet was very annoying. So he ripped off the bottom of the pants to make them fit. It wasn't too hard since they were already torn up. He tied the ripped off pieces around his waist to hold up his pants like a belt so he didn't have to.

Focusing, he dove into his mind.

_Drip, drip, drip_

Naruto opened his eyes to the usual sewers. Running down one path, he turned. In front of him, was a pool surrounded by ancient Greek styled pillars. On the other side of the pool, sat the Kyuubi. The bars on the cage were a little beat up, and one bar was broken in half, bending to the right. Naruto knew the seal was weakening, but in a good way. Kyuubi could reach out and slash at him all he wanted, but every little bit of chakra Kyuubi sent out would become Naruto's permanently.

_'Kyuubi, do you know where we are?'_

A pair of blood red eyes opened behind the bars, as some giant teeth grinned.

**'Brat, you forget that my power is time'**

Naruto knew that every single Bijuu had one special power that none of the others had, in addition to their elements. Kyuubi's was time. That was why Naruto would heal so fast, he wasn't simply healing. Kyuubi was fast-forwarding time in a small area of Naruto's body.

'**When you used my chakra and threw that metal thing, it flew through time. I honestly have no idea where or when we are'**

Naruto was able to figure out the rest. Since he had used some of Kyuubi's chakra in the kunai, and he had Kyuubi's chakra flowing through him all the time, when he had focused on the kunai, he managed to follow it through time.

_'Damn. What happened to my clothes?'_

**'That technique you created to travel without being slowed, stopped, or killed by air resistance was meant for traveling a certain distance. Not for traveling through time, now get out of here and stop bothering me'**

Naruto forcefully opened his eyes. Looking around he sighed and got up.

'Alright, I've got to get home without using another kunai, since I have no control over when or where it will go. Until then;

I've got to find the closest town.

I've got to figure out when I am

I've got to figure out where I am

I need to find out if ninja villages exist

If they do, I should go to the nearest one

See if I appear young enough to others to enter the academy

Think of a fake name

Alright, the only one he could do right now was think of a name. He couldn't use any of his adult friends names, in case they were alive now. And, if this was the future, he couldn't use any of his normal friends names in case they became famous, or dreaded. Like, if any of his friends had become someone like Orochimaru, like how Sasuke used to be, then he wouldn't want to be named after them. So he started flipping through names he knew were very common.

Aoi? No, who wants to be named blue? Daisuke? No, 'suke' means help and he didn't want people thinking he needed help. Ryuu might be a cool name, but it just didn't fit him.

What if he used the name of someone he knew to be dead? Sarutobi? No, he's an old man, if this was the past, then he would almost definitely be alive. Minato? The Fourth Hokage? That would be a cool name, but kind of suspicious at the same time. Especially if he was in the past. He could imagine it now.

"Hey, kid, what's your name?"

"My name is Namikaze Minato"

And then the weird guy he was talking to would say something like 'why's your name the same as the fourth Hokage's?' Or something.

"That's a unique name. I don't think I've heard of a Namikaze clan though"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the weird man he was pretending to talk to, and it slowly dawned on him. This guy wasn't fake! He was really there!

"Oh shit"

"What was that brat?!"

"Nothing! Umm, what's your name?"

A flash of smoke and the weird looking man was standing on the back of a giant toad. He started dancing on one foot.

_'Whoa, déjà vu'_

"I am the epitome of manliness! I shall fall for no woman's wiles! When you're me, you only need to flash that sexiness to have women fall at your feet. The gallant, the sexy, the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya!"

Naruto's eyes widened a little as they focused on the smaller details. Yup, the guy had white hair, Jiraiya had told him that he was born with white hair. Naruto could also see red triangle under the man's eyes, those would lengthen and when they reached the bottom of his face he would be able to go into the toad sage mode. His clothes were a little different, but they were reminiscent of the clothes he had worn in Naruto's lifetime. Tears jumped to Naruto's eyes at seeing the old pervert again.

-- Jiraiya's POV

Jiraiya was on his way back to Konoha with a large-breasted blond, and a sexually questionable male. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru had just recently completed their last mission for a long time. When they got back to Konoha, they would each take on an apprentice from the graduating class. Tsunade had gotten special permission to take on a young girl, her fiancé's niece, named Shizune. Orochimaru had his eyes on the top Kunoichi of the class. He said she had a look in her eyes that made him feel she would be a better apprentice than the top Shinobi, Mizuki. Jiraiya wasn't sure what to do, he had to take on an apprentice, but he wanted to make a careful choice. The prophecy given to him by the Elder Toad said that his student would change the world, for good or bad was not specified though.

So, obviously he had to make a careful choice. Hearing a loud sound from the trees to the right of the path, Jiraiya nodded to his teammates. It wasn't likely to be an enemy ninja, this close to Konoha. So, if it was a Konoha ninja, they should make sure that he or she was all right. Orochimaru put his hand on Jiraiya's shoulder.

"Wait, I'll go. I'm faster," Orochimaru was thinking about all sorts of experiments he wanted to try, but hadn't since they would need to be performed on humans. But he had made up his mind, to hell with the law. A scientific mind should not be held back, right? That's what Sarutobi-sensei always said. This was a chance for his first experiment.

"No, it's alright. You and Tsunade go on ahead, I'll check it out," Orochimaru cursed mentally. Jiraiya gave a short wave, "see ya later flat-chest, snake-boy"

A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's head, she turned around to smack Jiraiya, but hit Orochimaru instead. "Ah! Sorry Oro!"

Orochimaru just mumbled a little, rubbing the spot where she had hit him and started walking back to Konoha. Tsunade followed, still angry at Jiraiya. She swore to herself to get him as soon as he got back, and started devising ways to do so.

Jiraiya, in the meantime, slowed down and started walking. He didn't want to miss whatever made that noise. Looking around, he saw a kid standing by himself in the clearing. He looked like he was 7 or 8, but what scared Jiraiya was what he was doing. The kid was just standing there, staring into space. He was either very deep in thought, simply daydreaming, or insane. The kid looked like he might be insane.

His hair was brown, but that might have just been from being covered in dirt. His face had a bunch of dirt and smudges on it. Jiraiya thought he saw 3 identical scars on one of his cheeks, but he wasn't sure. The ex-white t-shirt the kid was wearing was torn and dirtied. He though he saw some blood on it, but also wasn't sure about that. It could be sap, but not likely. The pants were held up by what looked like clothe ripped off the bottom of the same pair of pants. The pants were covered in tears and rips as well. Jiraiya walked closer, desperately hoping the kid was not insane.

He decided to try an easy question, one that should snap him out of his thought processes.

"Hey, kid, what's your name?"

"Namikaze Minato" Jiraiya stared at the kid, he still had a glazed over look in his eyes. It was really starting to creep him out. 'Just keep the conversation going' Jiraiya thought to himself.

"That's a unique name. I don't think I've heard of a Namikaze clan though" Suddenly, Minato's eyes widened as they met Jiraiya's own. It was like he hadn't noticed Jiraiya there before.

"Huh?" a pause. "Oh shit"

"What was that brat?!" Jiraiya yelled, developing a tick mark. 7 year olds were not supposed to talk like that!

"Nothing! Umm, what's your name?"

Jiraiya giggled, this was always his favorite part. Forming hand signs, he summoned what he liked to call his 'Introduction Toad,' standing on top he hopped on one foot.

"I am the epitome of manliness! I shall fall for no woman's wiles!"

He started hopping on his other foot, "When you're me, you only need to flash that sexiness to have women fall at your feet"

He stuck his hand out as if blocking unworthy eyes, " I am the gallant, the sexy, the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya!" Jiraiya smiled broadly at the little kid, trying to make him smile. It was kind of annoying him that Minato hadn't once smiled the whole time he had been there. And he was suddenly worried and freaking out when Minato's eyes started tearing.

"ah, uh, ummmm" was basically all that came out of his mouth. Trying to think of what to do, he suddenly remembered that most kids mothers could always calm them down. Well, there weren't any mothers nearby, but he knew where a woman was who might know what to do. Jiraiya knocked out the kid, and, still freaking out, ran as fast as he could to catch up to Tsunade and Orochimaru.

--

well, that's the first chapter/introduction. The other chapters will all be longer, hoped you liked it! Now, review! Or flying purple monkeys on unicycles will eat your brains!


	2. A Chapter

Please vote in the poll in my profile! It's for my next story whenever i finish one of my others!

Here's ya go. Review please!

A Chapter

Jiraiya ran, ignoring the yells and protests of the kid who was riding on his back. He needed to find Tsunade; she would know what to do. When Jiraiya knocked out the kid, fearing for his sanity, he saw the many cuts, burns, bruises, and wounds that covered his body. The little brat had decided to wake up a minute or so after knocking him out then proceeded to yell at him, calling him such demeaning things as 'Ero-Sennin' or 'pervert' he was a SUPER PERVERT! Yet no one seemed to be able to get that right. He was running like this for the kid dammit!

Seeing his teammates up ahead, Jiraiya called out, and was met with a fist in his face.

"THAT'S FOR CALLING ME FLAT-CHEST, BASTARD!"

Instead of just taking it like he usually did, Jiraiya back-flipped after the hit and landed on his feet a few yards away. Jiraiya raised his arms in protest.

"Mah, Tsunade, before you kill me, could you at least look at the kid I found?" He said, setting Minato down in front of him, as if using him as a shield. Tsunade paused in her advance and looked down at the little kid in front of her. He was holding his head and was looking very shaky. She went around him and smacked Jiraiya again.

"Jiraiya, you idiot! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You didn't give me a chance!" Tsunade paused, then a thoughtful look crossed her face.

"Whatever" She turned to the little kid.

NARUTOS POV

First thing, he was feeling all emotional about seeing the old pervert again since he had died. Next, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and everything went black. Then, he just went almost a whole mile riding on said perverts back bouncing with every tree branch. And to finish it off, he just did a back flip riding on someone's shoulder, before he was set on the ground with absolutely no grace. Throw that in with the fact that he was just sent back in time, judging on the Sannins age, and, oh yeah, he told them his name was the same as the Fourth Hokage's. Real smart. Needless to say, he was not in a good mood.

Glaring at Tsunade, he smacked away the hand she had extended to heal him. Tsunade glared back.

"Jiraiya, your little brat has an attitude. Listen up kid; I'm not the caring and compassionate type. If you don't let me heal you, I'll make you let me heal you" Tsunade could see the blood mixed in with the dirt and could detect it better than Jiraiya could, she knew he was missing a lot of blood and might just keel over. Naruto looked up at Tsunade angrily. The Kyuubi would heal him, right? Naruto began to feel really dizzy, and fell on his butt.

"See? Now hold still" Tsunade leaned over him and started healing him. Naruto's head was reeling, but he was still thinking.

'Why the hell isn't the fox healing me?' he thought as Tsunade stood back up and stretched.

"Alright, he'll be fine. Let's go back already" Naruto looked up as the big chested woman walked over to whom he recognized as a younger Orochimaru. Looking at the snake man, Naruto felt himself fill with hate. This man had caused him and his friends so much pain, he wanted to kill him.

Orochimaru, feeling some killer intent focused on him, turned and looked at the kid. His eyes widened as the child's eyes flashed red, but it wasn't a Sharingan red. It was the eyes of a demon. Deciding not to make a big deal out of it, but still a little worried for the safety of his village, he turned forward again and followed Tsunade. Jiraiya nudged Naruto forward a little, before following his teammates. Naruto was pissed at Orochimaru and resolved to stay away from him as long as possible before following Jiraiya close by. If he looked like a little kid, goddamnit, he was not going to waste this once in a lifetime chance to act like one.

"What's your name anyway kid?" Tsunade called over her shoulder, starved of conversation.

Naruto opened his mouth, but was cut off by Jiraiya. "His name's Namikaze Minato"

"I wasn't asking you. Anyway, I don't think I've heard of a Namikaze clan. What about you, Oro?"

"Namikaze… I don't recall anything. Maybe a family of merchants?" Orochimaru turned his head towards Naruto. "Why not just ask him? Minato, where's your family?"

Naruto looked up at Orochimaru, trying to make himself feel nothing and avoid any awkward questions. "I'm an orphan. I don't remember my family"

"Oh?" Jiraiya asked. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Having been asked that question many times, Naruto replied automatically and without thinking. Which seemed to be getting him in trouble a lot.

"I'm gonna be Hokage!" Naruto said, allowing a grin to don his face.

"Hokage's a lot of work you know" Jiraiya said, pushing the little kid.

"I don't care, I'll work hard to fulfill my dream" Naruto said, smiling as big as he could. Jiraiya smirked and thought back to his earlier predicament.

"You had any ninja training kid?" Naruto wasn't sure what he should say. Thinking for a moment, he decided to go with the truth. It would make less of a hassle later.

"Yeah, it's my dream to be Hokage, it would be kind of hard to do that if I wasn't a ninja" Naruto suddenly frowned. His cheeks felt itchy, like a bug bite. He scratched his cheek, trying to make it go away. He looked up when Tsunade suddenly sighed.

"With the kid here, it would be a hassle to go at our normal speed. We'll have to wait to reach Konoha until tomorrow. Might as well set up camp now" She said, looking at the setting sun. Naruto put his hand down, resisting the urge to itch. Offering to go get fire wood, Naruto went into the forest. Stopping for a moment once he was sure he was far enough away, he focused his chakra to figure out why he seemed to suddenly be pained, sick, or grumpy wherever he went.

_'Furball? What's going on?'_

…

_'Fox?'_

…

_'Kyuubi!'_

Stopping his chakra flow for a moment, he thought to himself as he started to gather wood.

_'I can usually talk to Kyuubi that way, even if it is a little straining. Why wouldn't he answer?'_

Naruto grabbed one more stick off the ground to help start the fire and walked back towards the camp. When he saw that the camp was already set up, he started getting a stomachache. Forcing himself to endure, he walked forward and put the wood into the middle of the camp. Tsunade instantly knew something was wrong when she saw his face. Orochimaru didn't care, Jiraiya noticed but didn't say anything.

"You alright kid? You don't look too well" She got up, and got her chakra ready to perform another healing technique. Naruto just shook his head and said

"I don't feel so well either" A sudden pain in his head combined with a flash of red and Naruto found himself in the good old sewers.

_Drip, drip, drip_

Sensing the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto ran down the halls. The old Foxes chakra was fluctuating, the one thing he could always count on he couldn't count on. Running down the halls, his feet slipped as he made a sharp turn towards the cage. What he saw made him gasp.

The pool in front of the cage that had always been representative of Kyuubi's chakra was down low, as if it was being drained. The cage was open completely, but the Kyuubi was just lying there like it was asleep. Naruto realized, that the Kyuubi was using the pipes representing his own chakra. Bright blue chakra faded from the pipes, surrounding Kyuubi. The Greek pillars surrounding the pool were trashed and even as he watched, another one, made from the Kyuubi's chakra, faded and collapsed. Rubble lay everywhere, but the rocks were breaking up and shrinking even as he watched.

One blood red eye opened and was met with Naruto's own horrified blue eye.

**"I'm s-sorry kit…F-for what it's …uh…worth, …you were a …good…container"** His voice sounded old and worn like the Sandaime's rather than it's usual echoing voice. Naruto felt a tear going down his face, he may have not liked the fox. Hell, he may have hated the fox. But Kyuubi was always there, he was a comfort that Naruto could count on. Someone whom, no matter Naruto's opinions, or his own, would never leave him.

"Why?" Naruto said, reaching up to wipe the tear off his cheek.

**"A being c-cannot…exist…in t-two…places at…once. The one…t-that belongs…will be the one…who lives"** Naruto watched as the great red eye closed and the Kyuubi gave a great shudder. One single voice rang out as the great fox began to fade.

"Naruto, I will leave you with a gift. Use it wisely" Falling to his knees, Naruto looked at the cage in sorrow. The great Kyuubi was gone. Just gone. Wiping his cheeks he walked towards the great cage and walked in. Looking around, he wanted to leave and wake up, but he saw a small glowing object in the corner of the room. Walking over, he saw a small glowing ball. Placing his hand on it, he could feel the sheer power radiating off it. Smiling, Naruto thought to himself.

_'Of course, of all things to leave, he chose a portion of his power'_ Naruto looked at it for a moment, before he started full out crying.

Naruto jerked awake and stared at the stars. He felt empty, truly, completely empty. He also felt weak, like a newborn child. His rational mind knew it was because he was used to always having at least a little of the fox's chakra in him, but he didn't want to think about that kind of stuff. Closing his eyes, he listened to the crickets and tried to clear his mind to think straight. He felt like something was off, other than the Kyuubi gone missing thing.

_'Alright, before he…'_ Naruto didn't want to think it, it just seemed too impossible.

_'Well, before what happened he had said that a being cannot be in two places at once. The one who belongs will be the one who lives. What did he mean by that? Well, I know it had something to do with what was happening to him, but what?'_ Naruto chased his mind around in circles a few more times before giving up and trying to change the subject. '_Anyway, why do I feel weird?'_ Thinking about it for a few more moments, he suddenly remembered that whenever the Akatsuki extracted a Bijou, the container died. Well, the Kyuubi was gone, but he was still alive and kicking. _'Why?'_ He looked around himself trying to figure it out, when he saw Tsunade sleeping a few yards away.

_'Of course, the greatest medic in history'_ If anyone could save him at the moment Kyuubi vanished, it was her. Sighing, he tried to go back to sleep.

The next day found Naruto groggy, hungry, and feeling like he had tried to race Lee around the village with a hundred pounds strapped to his back. He walked solemnly with the great Sannin, of whom, Tsunade was wrinkling her nose. Naruto knew he was still covered in dirt and other nameless debris, so he had a feeling of what was coming.

"Aaargh! I can't take it anymore! Jiraiya, go take the brat for a swim in the river over there. It will do until he can get a proper bath" Jiraiya sighed, he knew it was coming. He left the path for the river ¼ mile away, Naruto following silently. As they walked, he watched the animals play with each other, he saw a little rabbit jump across their path, and he saw something he wished he hadn't. But what really stood out to him was when he saw two foxes wrestling. They rolled around in the leaves, oblivious to the ninjas, playing and chasing each other. Two foxes. In that moment, Naruto had an epiphany. He was in the past right? And judging from the Sannins age, long before he was born. Which would mean before the sealing also. So the Kyuubi out there somewhere and the Kyuubi in his gut couldn't co-exist. He wasn't born yet though, so he had no trouble. Finally arriving at the river, he was hit with his pent up emotions again.

_'It's my fault. If I had remembered that Kyuubi's chakra was time involved, I wouldn't be in this mess'_ He felt his eyes tearing up, so he took off his clothes and jumped in the water quickly, earning himself a shout from Jiraiya. Rubbing his skin roughly to get the grime off, he tried to shut down his thought process. When he finally got out of the water and started putting his clothes back on, he got a glimpse of his reflection. Stopping, he ran over to the side of the river and looked down at the water.

_His whisker marks were gone_

Naruto's eyes widened and the full weight of what had happened hit him. The old furball was gone. No healing, no extra chakra, no one to talk to on solo missions, no friend for life, no one sealed in his gut. Suppressing his feelings, he got out of the water and walked over to Jiraiya. Jiraiya gave him a once over before they started walking again.

"So, uh, Minato, you said you had ninja training?"

Naruto 'uh-huhed'

"Where did you have it?" His eyes widened, he hadn't thought of what to say if someone asked that. Thinking quickly, he decided on an answer.

"A ninja came out to the village and taught all the orphans how to use chakra and about the ninja villages. That's why I left my village, I wanted to try and become Hokage" Jiraiya nodded, taking it all in. It was good for Naruto that he wasn't looking at him, or he might have known he was lying.

Finally reaching the others, they started walking towards the village again. Naruto wanted to talk, jump, run in circles, play or something! But he felt so tired and worn. Like he was going to fall dead on his feet. Tsunade kept an eye on him, remembering something.

FLASHBACK

"I don't feel so well either" Tsunade watched as Minato's eyes flashed red, before he fell over. Jiraiya leaned forward and managed to catch him. He looked up at Tsunade who got down on her hands and knees.

"Jiraiya, get one of the sleeping bags from the storage scroll. Oro, there's a piece of cloth in my medical supplies. Soak it in warm water and bring it to me" Setting Minato down on top of the sleeping bag Jiraiya had gotten, she started a more thorough medical examination. This time, she knew she felt a major fluctuation in his chakra. It was sporadic, and jumping all over the place. She focused her chakra and sent it into his own chakra coils, but was surprised when she wasn't met with nearly as much resistance as usual. Flowing her chakra around his, she tried to calm it down. Suddenly, she felt a surge of chakra in his veins as her own was forced out.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she took her hands off the boy's chest. His breathing was becoming erratic also, as he coughed up some blood. Frowning, she put her hands over were his lungs would be and focused on healing them. She noticed all sorts of functions were beginning to shut down, and the only cause she could find was extreme exhaustion. Like he previously had an energy source, but now was running on low fuel. Thinking carefully, she noticed that he seemed really low on chakra, so it could be extreme chakra exhaustion. But she didn't seem able to fix it. Glaring at the dying child before her, she focused all the chakra she had into his heart.

"Orochimaru! Get your ass over here!" She knew he had less chakra than Jiraiya, but he had much better control, which was far more important.

"Put your hands on top of mine and focus as much of your chakra as you can into something like a string, then picture that string like a small river with the water going into his heart" She did the exact same, but also spread her chakra out to make sure none of the other bodily functions died. Neither of them knew it, but if she had called for Jiraiya instead, Naruto would have died. Orochimaru's chakra had a slight taint in it from his experiments with chakra, something almost impossible to be able to pick up, but it was that taint that Naruto's chakra coils needed to keep going. His breathing and heart rate slowly went back to normal as Tsunade fell back on her haunches, breathing hard. Orochimaru was almost as tired also, but he was too dignified to show it.

'Jiriaya…you get 1st…2nd and 3rd… watch tonight' Tsunade said, before promptly fainting. Orochimaru pulled out a sleeping bag, layed down on top of it, and also passed out. Jiraiya was grumbling about having to stay up all night, but knew better than to argue. The boy must have been worse off than he thought if Tsunade used up enough chakra to knock herself out.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto looked up around noon, trying to ignore his growing weariness, and saw the great gates of Konoha. They looked a little different though, more guards and the guards that were there looked more alert. He felt happiness run through him though at the sight of his home. Filled with what was most likely a temporary joy, he started to run forward. He got about two feet, before a sharp pain shot up his foot. Naruto's vision went black again as he crumpled in the middle of the road.

Please Review! I'd like opinions, ideas, anything along those lines. Also, I need a beta reader, so if anyone wants to, PM me.


End file.
